Pottergundam
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: Trowa has a secrete that he had been keeping from his comrades and family. When Dumbledore and Snape decided to find him his family and friends become involved. Will they be able to take care of the task that Dumbledore wants or do they find more than they can handle. If you want to know read the story. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Potter Gundam

I don't own gundam wing or harry potter. If I did then I think the parings would actually happen.

I sighed as I sat behind my adoptive daughter's desk while finishing up a mission report for my loved but feared wife. I had the day off from work and was waiting for my daughter to wake up, so we could have our father daughter day that I have been planning for two months. It was supposed to be two months ago, but my wife had to give me a high rank mission that she would have happily given to Heero, but he was already out on another mission, so she only felt safe to have me do it. Now that I had been back for two weeks, I had decided to have the father daughter day now. I was going to take her to the lake where we would have a picnic then catch a movie before doing her favorite thing of all shopping. I know doesn't sound so exciting, but I didn't know what else to do with her since she was bound to her wheelchair.

As I was almost finished with my report when my daughter came rolling from her room already dressed for the day and a smile on her face. I smiled back at her as I went to get the picnic basket from the kitchen. As I came back in my daughter and I saw two shadows come across our window and the way that they had come from was the woods. It had me on alert since out of all the trailers from the circus that I worked for my trailer was the last one so no one would come from the woods. My daughter stayed quiet as I walked toward the closed blinds of my window and peeked out, I noticed two men one was old with a long white beard and hair. The other was younger looking and had jet black hair that looked like it might be greasy. I noticed immediately who these two men were Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Let me introduce myself my name is Trowa Barton, but I am also known as Harry Potter. When I was eleven, I went to Hogwarts and stayed until I was sixteen. I then became a gundam pilot and fought a group known simply as Oz. When the war ended, I began to work at the circus with my heart sister full time. After a few months my now adoptive daughter Mariemaia tried to start up Oz again. My friends and I went after her since she kidnapped Relena and just as we were getting her to understand she was shot in the back paralyzing her. Since she was only nine at the time Lady Une took custody and adopted her and after I married Lady Une just a few months after I adopted her as well.

It's been five years since then and after I married my wife, she had me join the preventers at least part-time since she also convinced Quatre to join I couldn't object, even though my heart belongs to the circus. Now back to the story at hand. I looked at my daughter and held one finger to my mouth to tell her to stay quiet and not make a sound. I slowly crept to the door and quickly checked the peek hole to see if they were at the door yet. I noticed that they had just gotten on the last step when suddenly they were knocking on my door. I sighed since the door was unlocked and they would hear the door if I locked it. I looked back at my daughter apologetic since I knew once again our father daughter day was again interrupted. She nodded as she went to put the basket on the coffee table as I open the door with a pissed off look on his face.

Dumbledore and Snape had just anticipated in the woods that they knew led to the circus that their long-lost savior was staying at. Once he figured out thanks to a tip from one of Harry's old classmates, he made a port key and dragged Severus along with him. He planned on talking to Harry and telling him that he needs to rejoin the war and he had done his homework. If Harry wouldn't join willingly then he would go above, him and talk to a Lady Une who he worked directly under. Once they got to the trailer door Severus with his usual sneer in place. He may have been a half blood, but he still hated muggles. He could tell that there may have only been three maybe four magical here. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Potter would want to live as a muggle but then again, he wasn't famous in the muggle world so that could have been the reason. Once Dumbledore knocked on the door, they were greeted by a pissed off boy who lived.

Dumbledore said, "Harry my boy, nice to finally see you again. May we come in we got a lot to discuss."

Trowa just replied, "Sorry Dumbledore, but you may not come in as I was on my way out to a prior date that I just can't miss."

Mariemaia just smiled at her dad since the prior date was with her and for him to say that meant he wanted to keep it. He had told her before he left for that mission that he would make it up to her and that she was to make sure he kept that promise.

Dumbledore said, "Listen Harry we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you turn around and walk back into your home and we have the chat that we want, or I stun you and we still have that chat which will it be."

Mariemaia was shocked she knew her dad was a skill fighter and could dodge almost anything hell he let his sister throw knives at him on a nightly base. She knew thou that her father was worried about her being in the living room if he dodged, she might get hit. Trowa sighed as he started to walk into the trailer backwards. He knew better then to let them have a clear shot of his back but before he let them in, he asked, "Snape, how did our occlumcy lesson end and what year was I in when we had them?"

Snape growled out, "It's still Professor Snape to you Potter. But I stopped the lessons because you went into my private memories of my past when I went to figure out what Peeves was doing. You were in your fifth year."

Harry nodded while all three males heard a woman's voice say, "You stopped lessons because you were the idiot that left them in the open for anyone to see. He was fifteen who didn't know his father of course he is going to be curious."

Trowa said, "Dumbledore what did I ask you at the end of my first year?"

Dumbledore replied, "You asked why Voldemort couldn't touch you. I told you that it was because your mother died trying to protect you it was her love for you that Voldemort can't touch you."

Mariemaia spoke up again, "That's stupid how many mothers died trying to protect their children and the child still died. Where do you people come up with your ridiculous conclusion on what you can't explain."

Trowa nodded with his daughters' explanation since he figured that out when he was fifteen but never said anything. He allowed them in the trailer and his daughter wasn't too please she really wanted her father daughter day. Dumbledore noticed the picnic basket and the disappointed look on the teenager's face, and he knew that Harry's prior date was with this child. She put the basket on her lap as she rolled into the kitchen to put the food away.

Trowa walked over to her and whispered, "I promise Mariemaia we will get that father daughter day soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore looked at the two as Harry went to sit on the chair that faced the couch. Dumbledore and Severus sat down on the couch, so they could all see each other.

Trowa asked, "Okay so what do I owe this unwanted visit?"

Severus replied, "You know exactly why we are here."

Trowa replied, "Look I already told you I want nothing to do with the wizardry world. I don't care about the war with Voldemort you were the ones that believed that a teen could defeat Voldemort let the Auror's do their damn job. I have a life that I have finally built for myself and now you come back and want to take that away from me. I have had enough fighting now I have a prior date to keep and I am asking you nicely to please leave."

Severus who was looking at the pictures that was on the wall and noticed that it held a group of people they were all dressed for a wedding. He quickly caught Harry who wasn't smiling he looked bored but if you looked at his eyes you could see how happy he was. The woman in a wedding gown and he had one arm around also wasn't smiling but again it showed in her eyes. They each had one hand on a girl bound in a wheelchair that he could tell was the same girl that was right next to Harry and she had the same look. Now that he examined the picture all of them except three women had the same look the three women had smiles on their faces.

Dumbledore said, "Fine Harry, I am sorry to hear about that you don't care about Voldemort even though you know as well as I do that Voldemort will come to wipe out the muggle world after he is finished with conquering the wizardry world then what will you do."  
Trowa replied, "If your group along with the Auror's do your job then Voldemort shouldn't be able to win but you only want to set me up as a lamb for slaughter. I am not the same little boy that you know Dumbledore I grew up I got the training. Ask around and you will only hear about me being a murder and killer. I don't care what they call me I work here because they aren't scared of me since they knew me before they knew I was a gundam pilot. I work at the preventers because Lady Une knew we wouldn't survive as regular civilians. We know our past and we are paranoid bastards because of the doctors who thought just like you that using teens to fight a war is a great idea. Mrs. Weasley was right we are just kids and children shouldn't be fighting a war."

Dumbledore replied, "I understand Harry and I won't bother you on this matter again. Let's go Severus it seems that Harry won't be coming back."

Severus turned to Harry and nodded as he looked at Mariemaia who was still glaring at them he could see that she seems to be older than she appeared to be. He could tell that she was only a teen but the way that she talked and looked at you made it seem like she was an adult and knew more than what she should. He wondered if Harry didn't censor what she knew.

When the two men left, and Harry shut the door behind them Severus looked at Albus and asked, "Are we actually going to allow him to dismiss us like that? You know as well as I do that only Harry can defeat Voldemort."

Albus smiled and replied, "Don't worry Severus we are actually going to his second job at the preventers and talk to Lady Une and make it will she will make him come and fight since it will be considered a mission."

When the two wizards were gone from his trailer, he looked at his daughter and said, "You still want to have a father daughter afternoon we can still go for that picnic and maybe get some shopping done before we have to be back here for dinner and your mom return."

Mariemaia smiled as she nodded and went to get the picnic basket as Trowa went to grab both of his cell phones. One was his work cell, so his wife could get a hold of him if needed. The other was his regular cell and that was for everyone else. When he saw, his daughter coming he smiled as he opens the door and they walked down the ramp and toward his car.

While they were at the lake and eating, his daughter asked about the company that they had today. Trowa didn't want to lie to his only daughter so he told her about his past without censoring anything. Both Lady Une and he had believed that since she tried to start a war once that she was old enough to hear the whole truth and they shouldn't make it age appropriate, she would understand it from an adult level. Mariemaia was shocked by what her father did before he was a gundam pilot and held more respect for him. Suddenly, he heard his work cell go off. Mariemaia sighed there went their shopping trip.

Trowa sighed as he went to grab his cell phone and said, "03 speaking."

Lady Une sighed as she said, "Barton I need you at headquarters immediately I already called all the boys in."

Trowa sighed and said, "Roger that Commander but what am I supposed to do with little commander."

Lady Une laughed if they were at work, they called their daughter little commander as a joke on how she commanded the troops when she was trying to start a war again. She just replied, "Bring little commander with you. She would find out anyways and tell her to stop pouting she will still have her father daughter day."

Trowa replied, "Affirmative, 03 over and out."

With that I hung up and started to help my daughter to pack up and leave the peaceful world behind.

As I parked my car at headquarters, I quickly realized that I had parked right next to my partner and best friend who happen to be married to my heart sister. Mariemaia smiled and said, "Well Quatre will be happy to know that a stranger isn't following him home this time."

I smiled as she was right the last time someone other than the gundam pilots had parked next to Quatre he freaked out because he thought someone was following him home. Not that the paranoia was false since Quatre was a billionaire so there was some motion for someone to follow him home to kill him. Then again, most people knew he was not only a gundam pilot but also part time preventer officer that could kill before they even got close to his trailer home at the circus. Then again, they would have to watch the trailer right next to it since that one was home to not only to himself who was also a gundam pilot and part time preventer officer, but also to the Director of the Preventers Mrs. Une, along with Mariemaia who a fighter had been once before.


	3. Chapter 3

When we walked in, I just walked past the security check point which the people there valued their life and didn't stop us knowing who we were. We always wondered how they could be so dim-witted since they are supposed to check everyone's id along without letting anybody in without a meeting, we were very busy people after all. I figured that I would set Mariemaia on them later and she can reteach them their job. As we finally made it to my wife's office since everyone got out of our way. I knocked gently and waited for the come in.

As she shouted the come in; I opened the door and noticed that the other four boys were already there and could tell that Heero was not pleased not that I could blame him since he had the whole day planned out as a date with Relena. I knew that I would have to make it up to them for that knowing that the only reason to be called was because of Dumbledore.

Lady Une looked at us and said, "I am sorry to have to call you in Heero, Trowa but I have had a visitor that was quite instant that they need help and only my best would be able to help them. When I told them that I would need to know the problem to help them and figure out which of my agents would be the best suited for the situation as all my men are capable. The older man said that he already knows one of the men he wants and named you Trowa but used a different name he used Harry Potter. He gave me your agent number. He said that you would explain everything when I ask about the problem."

I sighed and sat down in the chair which was enough warning to the others that it was going to be a long briefing and I didn't want to be here. They all sat down and looked at me I gave a brief rundown of my life as Harry Potter and what was going on. Une already knew most of it just not my name since I was never in contact with anyone from the wizardry world and I was happy being just another muggle.

Heero said, "So let me get this right, so Trowa is a celebrity for being this boy who lived crap and because he didn't kill Voldemort, this man name Dumbledore wants us to go and find the mad man and kill him for them because they don't have some decent officers to do the job themselves because they decided to put their lives on the line for a teenager who didn't have the experience at the time and now that he does they don't care that the war he did fight took a toll on him to being with."

I replied, "Yea basically that's what it comes down too. If I never became a gundam pilot, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. They never trained me how to fight when the man that they said I was destined to kill had years of training. I mean that man was about sixty years old when he tried to kill me as a baby, so he was pushing seventy when he started his campaign against me the second time. "

Lady Une said, "I am sorry, but I have to agree with Dumbledore and give you five the mission you will be protecting Hogwarts against any threats. I have told Dumbledore that Trowa would act as a teacher for self-defense since he is too tall to really pose as a student even if it would have been a seventh-year student. The four of you are to go as students. This gives a way to talk to the other children and get them to see reason about joining the dark lord or not. Plus, the school has four houses, so we have a chance to get reports from all the houses."

Trowa replied, "Only problem with that Lady Une is they would have to be sorted by the sorting hat. There is a chance that they would be sorted into different houses there is also the chance they would be sorted into the same house. We all have courage in bucketful's, but we also are cunning as any snake. That makes us easily fall into Gryffindor and Slytherin. When you look at Quatre you see a kind spirt that wants to help almost anyone that would make him a worthy Hufflepuff who is loyal beyond any doubt. Wufei has the knowledge that any Ravenclaw would crave to harness. Heero has the self-discipline and manipulative skills to survive the Slytherin. While Duo is the outgoing and boisterous Gryffindor that he would fit right in. The problem is that we all fought in a war so we all would do well in Gryffindor or Slytherin because of how we act or how we behave. The hat will see it all and we have no way of really knowing what will happen. Plus, Slytherin and Gryffindor's' don't get along. So, if we do get into separate houses we would need to still be on guard and try to break the house barriers. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw don't seem to have any problems with any of the houses so it's only between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Lady Une nodded and said, "Now you are all to leave in two hours you will be met at the space port by some of Dumbledore's people he stated that Trowa would know them. Also, Trowa I want you to take Mariemaia with you. Since all her teachers are leaving her then she should go to school and learn with other kids her age since you won't be at the circus until this mission is complete. I know that Cathy and the girls will give you boys two months then their laws come into place of they will find you and I am certain they would drag me along so please try to get this mission done quickly if you defeat Voldemort before the school year starts then you won't have to go to school."

Trowa replied, "Giving us a half of a month to find a monster and kill him or get stuck going to school and hoping he would attack doesn't give us much time. Since I been in school something always happened on Halloween and Voldemort always attacked me at the end of the school year not much thought on anything else.

As the six lefts to their cars to go pack and get a ride to the shuttle port Trowa was cursing at Dumbledore who just couldn't leave him alone and wished that he had never found him since he had no reason to fight in the war against Voldemort. When he made it back to the circus, he notices Quatre right behind him and said, "Hey Quatre can you ask Cathy to also give me and Mariemaia a ride to the shuttle also since my wife ain't home."

Quatre nodded since he knew that it was hard for his friend since his wife did long hours so half of the time Trowa was raising Mariemaia which was the reason the two had a great father daughter relationship. Mariemaia rolled into her room and went to get pack. Trowa was also in his room and packed he already knew that none of them had clothes fit for the climate of England. He already knew that they would have to go shopping for clothes at least the day they arrived or next day. As they got done and went over to the next trailer, he noticed his heart sister talking to her husband who was putting bags in the jeep. When I walked over and told Mariemaia to get into the jeep. Cathy smiled at her and helped her get in and then brought me the wheelchair. I put it in and gave her a hug as I went into the backseat and sat near my daughter.

When we got to the airport, I could see that the girls were not happy but how could I have predicted that Dumbledore would go straight to Lady Une I at least thought I would get a week before he would go, and I could inform them ahead of time. As I got out of the jeep and got my daughter's wheelchair, I could hear Relena tell Heero off. I knew that I would seriously have to make it up to Heero for all of this. Hilde reminded them that if they weren't back in two months then they would show up to be with them and that they would drag Une with them. We quickly got to the security check point and went to go and find our shuttle.

The next day we finally made it to England, and we were finally able to get off the shuttle and into the fresh air. I quickly notice my daughter shiver since she wasn't used to the weather and it was a little cooler for it being summer. I knew that we defiantly needed to go shopping. We finally made it to the baggage area when I noticed who was waiting for us. I should have known that he would send Remus and Tonks. I had noticed Tonks first since she had pink hair which was normal for her when she was happy or excited about something. Remus looked just as bad as he did when I first met him. I wanted to see if we could walk past them without them noticing which had no such luck as they walked up to us.

Remus said, "Glad to see you again pup."

I just asked, "How do you open the marauders map?"

Remus smirked but respond, "You use the words I solemnly swear I am up to no good along with mischief manage. Now pup what are the marauders forms and names."

I replied, "Prongs is a stag, Padfoot is a dog that gets mistaken for a grim, Mooney is a werewolf, and if you want to include the despicable rat is Wormtail."

I walked around the wheel chair that held my daughter as I noticed Remus was walking towards us to give me a hug. Tonks was right behind him. After the hugs, we walked over to grab our bags then walked out.

I asked, "Okay Mooney, how are we getting to wherever we are going?"

Remus replied, "We are staying at headquarters, as to how we are getting there is that we got the ministry to let us borrow cars when we told them that we were picking up magical federal agents."

I sighed I should have known and said, "We'll I can take them to headquarters but first we need to go shopping because none of us have clothes for this climate. If Dumbledore failed to notice, we live in the colonies and they don't exactly have humidity and other weather deal with air."

Remus said, "Sorry Harry, but Dumbledore told us that you were to come straight to headquarters and was told by your commander that you would show up before you did anything."

Wufei said, "See Trowa, your wife really does think of everything. She knew that you didn't like this Dumbledore person and would want to not see him for as long as you possibly can, so she told him to make sure that someone picked us up at the shuttle port and that we would immediately go to wherever they are staying."

I just did the more mature thing I flipped him off.

As we got to the ministry car I waited until Duo got in to the car and helped my daughter into the car with Duo's help. It was custom to have one of the gundam pilots help if there was a roof on the car. Reason why when I drive with my daughter in the car, I prefer the jeep. As we were all in and the car started down the street my daughter was in awe about the difference from the colonies where she was born and raised. Once she grew bored, she brought out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

Remus noticed this and asked, "Do you like Defense Against the Dark Arts or do you just read the book because you are starting your fifth year and decided to read ahead."

Mariemaia looked at him and said, "I hate defense but these five especially my dad here force me to read and practice it. I enjoy transfiguration and Potions. I learned potions from my Aunt Sally though my dad does sometimes help when he can. He may not be a natural, but Sally says that he is decent."

I just said, "I can't help that Snape was a bastard and didn't try to help me when I was younger. The only reason why I am decent was because Sally wasn't going to give up on me. She decided that if she tried to teach Heero he would shoot her, Duo would have fun making explosions, Quatre had told her that he was rubbished in Potions and showed his scores to prove it, and she didn't dare asked Wufei since she didn't want to hear him call her Onna. I showed her my scores and she said that they were good enough for her to train the right way."

Heero nodded knowing it was the truth since Trowa was the only one that could comprehend what Sally would tell them even Wufei sometimes had trouble understanding her and he had married her. Remus was shocked since he heard Harry answer when the young woman had stated her father helped. Trowa just opened his defense book and started to read. Heero was looking in the transfiguring book. Wufei was looking through another defense book while Duo and Quatre talked about which charms they should teach Mariemaia this school year. Remus looked at them and was wondering why they would discuss this.

Trowa noticing Remus's face and said, "Mariemaia has been homeschooled with her best friend. When Dumbledore came to us and forced our hand, we had to bring my adoptive daughter along because one all her teachers were going on the mission and two I still owe my daughter, a father daughter day. I had to do a rain check once before and Dumbledore ruined the last one, so I still owe my daughter one. I see that Dumbledore owes me big time for this. I told him that I didn't want to fight Voldemort and that I had a life that was worth living. Dumbledore just couldn't take the answer no and now he throws not only me but also my comrades and daughter in a war that isn't theirs to fight. Why can't the Auror's deal with it, it's part of their damn job."

Tonks said, "If you look at it this way Harry, it's also part of your job as a preventer."

Heero replied, "No, Trowa's job is to keep children from returning to abusive homes. He is part of the DCF part of the Preventers. He still does missions with us or if all of us are busy with other missions and it is considered suicidal but he just wants to deal with the children he has a way with them that makes them want to talk with him about it which we all considered weird we thought Quatre would be the easiest one to talk about that with."

Mariemaia responded, "Not really Uncle Heero, Quatre is nice and all but he is too sensitive which children pick up on. My dad on the other hand doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeves and can hide them from showing which helps them relax and make it seems that what they are saying isn't affecting him. I'm speaking from my own experience I know I am not being judged when I talk to my dad about my past and it helps that he tells me his past just as well. He doesn't censor things just because of my age just like my mom doesn't. He treats his clients the same way as humans who had a terrible life and he gives off the aura of I can help you change your life."

Remus was shocked that Harry would not think of the child's age when he told her sensitive information. The boys were staring at each other then went back to reading while Mariemaia smirked as she went back to her book with a glare. Remus smiled as he looked out the window, he could tell that Harry didn't want to be here at all but then again why would he.

Once they finally made it to the street Harry looked out and glared, he knew this place it was his godfather's place and he didn't want to be here. He knew that his godfather was still alive, but he didn't like the place it was dark and grimy he would prefer some of the places that they had hide out at over this place. As they all filed out Remus passed Heero the slip of paper and told them to memorize it. Once it came to Mariemaia who was last she passed it to her dad, but he didn't even glance at it and burned it. Remus smirked and said, "I see that you didn't forget this place."

Trowa glared and said, "Who could forget this place Remus. Let's just get in there so I can call my wife and let her know that we followed her request to the tee."

Trowa wheeled Mariemaia in first it wasn't that she couldn't push herself it was that he needed something to do and this was the only thing that he could do now plus Mariemaia wasn't going to complain this way she didn't have to use her arms. As everyone got in Tonks shut the door as I took my arms off my daughter's wheelchair. As we made it to the kitchen, we could hear yelling inside. I sighed as I noticed that they were arguing about what to do about Voldemort.

Opening the kitchen door, I could easily see my godfather who looked better than the last time I saw him. He was glaring at Snape who was glaring back at him while the others in the room were shouting about how they were going to find me and force me to finish off Voldemort. I know that between myself, my comrades, and my adopted daughter's face were all pulled in a look of disgraceful. I gave my phone to my daughter and told her to call her mom as I walked fully in. Quatre couldn't believe what he heard especially since he knew that Trowa hated fighting he rather deal with children then fight he only did it as a gundam pilot because he was told that he would be able to protect children better that way.

Trowa shouted, "I had hoped that you would have made some progress about what to do with Voldemort, but you people have shown me that I had my hope too high. You all make me sick to see that you only think that I can defeat Voldemort. One that had never finished their magic schooling think about this how is a young man supposed to kill someone who has years of experience with magic when they only had six years of experience. I should be the one protected not the other way around. But since your dear leader Dumbledore went to my commanding officer, I must do the job that was handed to me and show you that you all are idiots who like to hear themselves talk."

Everyone looked up to hear who screamed to be heard. They all saw a brown hair boy that had one green eye exposed since he had a bang covering the other. Sirius was the first to put two and two together and ran up to him asking, "Prongslet, is it really you?"

I didn't say anything as the others went to one of the empty seats. I was about to walk to the last empty seat when we heard, "Dad, mom wants to talk to you now!"

I turned around and grabbed the phone as I listen to my wife tell me off for letting my daughter call her, but I let it go in one ear and out the other and I was sure that my wife knew that as well.

When I got off the phone I sat in the only empty seat. Mariemaia looked at me and said, "Dad, does this mean mom's gonna come here too?"

I replied, "I don't know Mariemaia and between the two of us I hope not but then again you know your mother she does what she wants."

Ginny was pissed she had been told that Harry was hers and that she would be the next Mrs. Potter and now that they had him back, she finds out that not only did he have a daughter that didn't look anything like him, but he also had a wife. She started to plan how she was going to break Harry away from his wife.

I sat down and said, "I think that we should introduce ourselves and my wife did say that we are to use our code names as well as our first names."

Heero said, "Rodger that Barton. I am Heero Yuy code name is 01."

Duo said, "Name is Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie that's me in a nutshell. Code name is 02."

I said, "Prefer name is Trowa Barton also known as Harry Potter code name 03."

Quatre said, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner code name is 04."

Wufei said, "Chang Wufei or in your culture it would be Wufei Chang and my code name is 05"

Mariemaia said, "Name is Mariemaia Barton and my codename is little commander."

Everyone except the gundam boys looked at Mariemaia with mix wonder since she gave her code name wondering why she was known as little commander. She just smirked at them as she waited for them to stop collecting flies. Dumbledore came in and was shocked about how quiet it was until he noticed Harry was there along with a group of people that Ms. Une had told him about.

Trowa saw Dumbledore and said, "You saw me, my wife knew that I came here first now me, and my friends are going to leave to get clothes that work for this climate or we will freeze to death before the summer is out. Also, I hope that you guys have a decent plan by the time that we come back from clothes shopping because your previous plans won't work. I grew up I wished you all did too."

With that the group of six left without telling them exactly where they were going but Tonks, Remus, and Sirius were quickly on their tail. Heero pointed to the first clothing shop that he saw and we all quickly walked in there was one thing all of us hated besides Mariemaia was clothes shopping. Normally if they needed clothes, they would nicely ask their wives. Mariemaia got her father's attention and pointed to the women's section. He nodded to her as the boys moved towards the men section. Duo smirked as he noticed that Mariemaia had moved herself towards the women section but could see that she made sure her gun was in the pocket that was specially made for her to grab it while no one else saw it. As the boys were looking for clothes for the climate while also choosing their favorite style.

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were watching them and wondered why they let Mariemaia go by herself when it was obviously that it wasn't safe. Sirius finally got an idea and told Remus and Tonks why not show them why they always need to stay cautious; by grabbing Mariemaia and hiding her for a while. Remus and Tonks agreed as they snuck into the shop towards Mariemaia. Mariemaia was looking at the skirts when she felt like someone was coming up behind her she pulled out her gun and said, "I wouldn't take another step further if I was you."

As she rolled around she saw Sirius, Remus, and Tonks and said, "It isn't easy to sneak on me when one my mom is the leader of the preventers and was also in a high position when she was in OZ, two my dad is a preventer and was a gundam pilot, and lastly I was in charge of an army that started to war that is now known as the Endless Waltz. I started that war and it is also the reason why I am bound to a wheel chair and just because I am handy cap doesn't mean that I can still kill you without a second thought."


	4. Chapter 4

Trowa saw what was happing and handed Wufei his clothes who also saw what was happing and had allowed it. He knew that Trowa would kill anyone that he felt threatened his daughter. As he got closer, he saw that his daughter was taken care of the problem, but he had to put his two cents in. He said, "I would also like to remind you that I could kill you quicker than you can blink and trust me no one would find the body. Also, remember her father does happen to be the boy-who-lived and has no problem leaving Voldemort to you and go back to the colonies."

Mariemaia smirked as she went and looked at blouses while Trowa went back to Wufei and got his clothes before he walked to the register. Everyone else followed suit since they all hated shopping and they figured ten outfits were enough. When all of them were done, they decided to head back to headquarters. On the way, they started planning on a plan of action but using sign language, so no one could over hear or tell what they were talking about since they had created their own signs for different things and if you weren't part of the group you would have no idea what they meant.

When they made it back to the house Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were completely confused on what had made the five boys have evil smirks on their face and a sinister grin on the fourteen-year-old girl. Heero looked at Trowa and said, "You should call that wife of yours and see if our wives would like to come for some action."

Trowa replied, "Heero, I like you and all but let's just wait out the we come and find you time frame so we can at least have a decent plan to protect our women because we already know that Une, Sally, and Relena won't take a war sitting down if we don't have a plan to save our ass."

Mariemaia asked, "Isn't that the reason mom sent me with you? This way she knows that you guys are actually working and not just sitting around?"

Trowa replied, "Partly sweet heart, mostly it was because all your teachers would be gone along with the fact that I still owe you the father daughter day. She also didn't want to send you off on the check in lady since Duo and I had plan to have her be retrained by you since she doesn't check our badges half of the time."

The order was very confused on what was going on and figured that if they weren't going to tell them then they would just have Dumbledore figure it out for them.

Dumbledore said, "Harry, you should be more worried about Voldemort then about why your commanding leader sent you daughter here for."

Trowa replied, "Frist off Dumbledore the name is Trowa, please use it. Second my commanding officer is my wife so yes, I do worry about why she sent my daughter here for. Third I could care less about Voldemort since you could have taken care of him before he became this hard to kill. You also show that your order was just like it was when I was younger which is that you argue about things that are childish and would fail. I was fighting in a war when I was sixteen and didn't sit on my ass arguing over every little detail that someone said. Grow up talking ain't gonna solve anything. Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley why aren't you three trying to motivate the Auror's to do their jobs to at least get the death eaters off the street. Why are the rest of you sitting on your ass and not researching ways to defeat Voldemort without relying on some stupid prophecy that was made up by a crazy old bat who likes to predict someone's death each year?"

The order frowned they knew Harry was a sweet and kind boy who cared for everyone but the boy that they had seen lately was not the boy they had known and loved. Molly had enough of his attitude and went up to him and before anyone could stop her smacked him across the face as she yelled, "I can't believe you Harry. We put our lives on the line for you and this is how you repay us!"

Everyone was shocked and Mariemaia quickly grabbed her father's arm to hold him back if he went into a fit. The last person to slap him across the face was his heart sister Cathy who he loved desperately and that was during the war and he was about to commit suicide. Trowa sighed as he squeezed his daughters' arm to tell her that he was fine and wasn't going to do anything rash.

He quietly said, "Molly, I always saw you as my surrogate mother since I never knew my mother. I also know that you did the right thing by trying to keep us out of the war with Voldemort when we were only children ourselves. Being a father made me see that. But I am displeased that you would think that I would ask anyone to put their lives on the line for me. I have never asked to be sheltered before and I don't ask for it now. I didn't want to be here because I finally found a reason to live a family of my own who knows my past and helped me heal without wanting any more from me which is more than any of you ever did for me."

With that Towa turned around and left the room he felt like if he stayed in that room, he would go Zero and that would be a very bad situation. He sat down on the couch with his arms propped on his knees and head in his palms. It would normally have calmed him down but with so much tension with everything it wasn't helping. Mariemaia had rolled out of the kitchen and in the hallway when she saw her father in the living room, she understood what needed to be done. She dialed zero and let the phone ring.

Lady Une sighed as she listened to a team finishing debriefing about their mission which had been a complete failure. Lady Une had wanted to give the gundam boys the mission, but they were all on a mission at the time and came back three weeks after the mission had to start. She dismissed the team and sighed since she was now in a dilemma since she could either called the boys and have them retry the mission and more than likely succeed and which also will make Trowa happy since he didn't want to deal with the mission he is on; or she could keep them on the mission that they are now on and not deal with this Dumbledore person. Suddenly, her phone went off and she groaned before picking it up. She agitated said, "Une speaking how may I help you."

Mariemaia said, "Hey mom, bad day I take."

Une replied, "You could say that little commander, how has your day been. Also, I just talked to you earlier today why are you calling now?"

Mariemaia said, "Mom, we have an issue that can be the mission's downfall. It's worse than what we all thought, and Dad almost is to the point of going Zero and we have no idea what that might entitle we know if it was Uncle Quatre then something explodes normally colonies."

Une replied, "Give me a run down on what's going on?"

Mariemaia responded, "We came here saw Dumbledore than we went clothes shopping while the order was arguing over what to do. When we came back Dumbledore got on dad's back and then when he told Dumbledore off, Mrs. Weasley smacked him across the face. He told her off and gave her the damage she did to him when he was younger but to a minim. If you can't make it at least send Aunt Cathy and maybe Aunt Relena."

Une smiled and said, "I'll call the other girls and we'll be on the next plane out there; don't tell your dad. I already know where you guys are staying at since I told Dumbledore that I and the girls needed to send messages to the guys we needed to know the address. See you soon my lovely daughter."

When the two hung up Une quickly called the other girls to meet her at her trailer in twenty minutes since she had to clear her scheduled. When she got to her trailer, she noticed that the other girls got there first and were already making themselves at home. When she walked in the door Hilde brought her a cup of lemonade and smiled as she sat down on the couch. Une sat down on the chair that Trowa normally claimed as his own when everyone was over.

Hilde said, "Okay now that our lovely Une is here, why are we here?"

Une replied, "I got a call from my daughter apparently, we are needed. Trowa almost went zero today and it's only been one day."

Relena looked up from the computer and said, "I just got us a ride in twenty minutes. We can buy clothes when we get there since Heero told me that none of our clothes would be suited for the climate."

They all ran to get ready and was at the airport and ready to go thankfully Relena had decided to get her own plane since she did a lot for traveling and they would have never made it in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the order of the Phoenix headquarters Trowa was sitting on the couch calming down from almost killing everyone but his daughter and comrades who now was giving him the most needed space. The order was still talking to each other about what just went on.

Quatre walked in and sighed but said, "If you all will sit down and shut up, I will explain why Trowa acted the way he did and please don't interrupted me."

When he saw all of them nod their heads and sit down Quatre started, "Now Trowa as we have known him was always quiet and to himself. When we asked him for his name, he told us that he was a nameless solider who has been on the battle field for as long as he could remember but if we must call him something then its Trowa Barton. After the war, he told us the truth and what his childhood with the Dursley's were like he never told us about Hogwarts or his teen years. It makes since even though he knew that we were all magical he never told us of his experience.

Now the main reason why I decided to speak to you all is about what happen earlier. Now Molly I know that you mean well with what you said to Trowa, but you have no idea how much danger you put yourself into. Trowa, Heero, Duo, Wufei, and even I have been programed so to speak with a system known as Zero. The Zero system was programed into a gundam and it pretty much screws with you. You may have a hard time determine who the enemy and ally are. Heero and I are the only two who have ever successfully mastered the system. The problem is for myself that I went into a fit of insanity before I mastered it. The other three have never mastered it but we all have the chance to go what we call Zero. Which is a fit of insanity that we don't see friend or enemy we just see red. We don't know what happens when one of us goes Zero. They say that when I go Zero something blows up normally colonies. Which only a few people know of what truly happened that day.

The reason why Mariemaia put her hand on her dad like that was because the last person to ever slap Trowa was again during the war and was his heart sister and my wife Cathy. Trowa had decided to listen to Heero about why he self-destructed in his gundam and Trowa was going to do the same and hope not to live to tell the tale. Cathy stopped him from doing such a stupid thing by slapping him across the face and asking him what his parents would think or about what she would think that she loved him as a brother. She saved his life that day, but we don't know how he would react if someone else slapped him. I didn't tell you all of this to rub it in his face he had a lot of shit happen to him in the past. I told you this to warn you about his reaction and to give him space. We can hold Trowa back if we need to but if you push him too far and it starts ticking us off then you will have five men going Zero and I know Trowa would hate to see any of you to be injured. My suggestion for the rest of the night leave him alone. Let us deal with him right now he's in the living room so please if you go in there ignore him but don't be surprise if he gets agitated with noise."

Quatre left the room and went to the living room were the other gundam boys were trying to calm Trowa down. They had sent Mariemaia to her room as they lead Trowa to another bedroom to try and sleep away the temper that he had. Trowa just laid in bed and tried to think of nice thoughts and not of the war. Twenty minutes later he was fast asleep.

The order just sat in the dining room talking about what just happened. Sirius was the most worried that his godson was someone he didn't recognize or remember. The boy that he remembered was trusting, loyal, and forgiving but this boy no man looked like he was cold and calculating. If he had to find one word to described him as would be a Slytherin. Molly felt bad for slapping Harry or Trowa whatever he called himself, but she was agitated at being told what she should have done, and he sounded ungrateful for all that they had tried to do when he was younger.

The next day Trowa was still irate but he was able to hide it from showing as he ate breakfast and gave Mariemaia a potion lecture which left the others confused on how he understood the work so well when he practically failed potions when he was at Hogwarts.

Trowa looked up and said, "What just because I failed potions while in school, my grades were enough to get someone to help me understand so I can substitute for her with my daughter's class. I still don't understand how to brew but I at least now understand the theory."

After the session ended with Mariemaia wanting to brew the potion and Trowa sighing and said, "Mariemaia, you will brew the potion at Hogwarts since I'm pretty sure we will be staying that long and then you will have the very best potion professor teacher that I still call him by all sort of nicknames will teach you and make sure that Duo stays far away so no explosions happen okay."

Mariemaia sighed but nodded since she knew that she won't win the battle plus the last time Duo was anywhere near her when she made a potion well let's just say she was bound to a hospital bed for two weeks.

Suddenly there was knock on the door, Sirius got up and went to answer the door. When he finally got the door open, he was surprised to see five women standing there. Mariemaia had just rolled by and said, "Mom, everyone welcomes it's okay Sirius these women are the we keep dangerous men calm committee."

Relena just said, "Damn right we are. Now please sir let us in, and we will introduce ourselves or better yet make our husbands introduce us."

Cathy rolled her eyes as Sirius let them in wondering if the women with brown hair and two strands of braids tied in the back was serious or not. As Mariemaia rolled up to her Aunt Cathy she whispered, "Dad is highly irritated you might want to approach first since you seem to calm him quickly without making him more tensed."

Cathy gave her niece a smirk that she had picked up from her heart brother and screamed, "Trowa you are late for practice get your butt out here and at least look like you enjoy being in the show."

Everyone in the kitchen heard a yell and all but the gundam pilots were shocked to see both Trowa and Quatre turn white as a ghost when they heard the shout. Suddenly all five were out of their seat and walked toward the door that lead to the living room to see that their assumption was right that their wives were here. Trowa went to Une and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the lips before he went to his sister and gave her a hug and whispered, "I hate it when you do that. You know it pisses me off when you tell me to look like I enjoy being in the show since I don't show emotion anyways."

As they regathered in the kitchen were everyone else was at the boys retook their seats. Sirius was about to conjure more chairs when the five women just sat on their husband's lap. The women on Heero's lap said, "Hi I'm Relena Darlin and Heero's wife."

The dirty blond hair said, "Hilde, I'm Duo's wife."

The brown hair women who had her hair in two buns said, "I'm Commander Lady Une of the Preventers and also Trowa's wife."

Trowa sighed as he started to undo the buns as he hated his wife in this state figuring if her hair was down then maybe she would go back to the sweet loving woman that she normally was he hated her commander personality.

Cathy giggled at her brother but said, "I'm Cathy Bloom and as you may know I'm Trowa's heart sister and Quatre's wife."

The last girl said, "I'm Dr. Sally Po and I am Wufei's wife and their personal doctor."

The order was shocked by the girls' introduction of who they were and what they meant to the boys that they sat on the lap of. Dumbledore was starting to get concerned because he had forced Harry's boss to get him to fight in the war against Voldemort once again and she never mentioned that Harry was her husband. As Trowa finished undoing his wife hair Une took off her glasses and looked at her husband with a soft smile and asked, "Koi, why is it when I want to look intimidating you always try to readjust my hair, so my softer counterpart comes out?"

Trowa just smirked as he said, "Koi, you know that I hate that side of you. I deal with it at work because you are my superior officer but when we are not at the preventers, I hate seeing that part of you."

Une nodded as she faced forward again just as Relena had decided it was her time to act and said, "Heero what is the mission stats?"

Heero replied, "Sorry to disappoint you Koi but we have nothing. We just don't have information to go on and the group here aren't any help as all they do is argue about plans that we would never even conjure during the war as an infant could out maneuver their plans."

The girls were in disbelief at what their husbands had just explain that they had nothing due to no information at that point of time."

Ginny just sat there watching Harry with his hands around his wife and thought they look like they belong together. Her mind started to change as she watched them interact with the others and thought how Harry never acted like that when he was younger, he would normally just let everyone talk and go with the flow. Now yes, he was still quiet, but he also gave his opinion occasionally. She also noticed that not once did they talk over each other if one talked, they would not shout over each other to be heard they just waited until one was done then put in their thoughts. Hermione and Ron were shocked by what they saw it seem like the eleven people seem to form one mind since they let Mariemaia also contribute to the plan. Suddenly Une stated, "I wonder if guns would work?"

Trowa perked up at this and asked, "Are you wondering if a bullet could penetrate a shield charm?"

Une replied, "Yes 03 that is what I want an answer to."

Heero thought about it and knew that the other boys didn't have an answer it wasn't something they even thought of. He replied, "We don't know if it would work or not since it never came up and honesty, we never thought of it."

Une replied, "Thank you for your answer 01. Okay boys here are what we are going to do. O1 you are going to shoot 03 who will put up his strongest shield charm to see if it works. 03 you are to dodge if the bullet does penetrate your shield. Failure to do so will require to be under Sally's supervision and I will do as she says."

Trowa nodded his head as he knew that she backed him in a corner since the last time that he got injured on a mission that could have been preventable he had told her that he wasn't ordered to dodge bullets since he succeed in his mission. He was told off not just by Sally, but by his wife, and sister who reminded him of the time that she had accidently hit him with a knife during the act and he told her that he wasn't paid to dodge. Then another thought came to his mind he said, "Um… We might not be able to test this theory just yet. I forgot that I don't have a wand anymore. I broke it in two right after I became the pilot for Heavyarms. I realized at that time that I was never going to go back to the magical world and wouldn't need a wand."


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stared at Trowa since they all knew that breaking one's wand was worse than death to the of age wizard or witch. Dumbledore sighed as he brought out his wand and said, "Harry you may borrow this wand for the demonstration. As Trowa grabbed the wand he could tell that it would work not as well as his old one did but it would do. The two boys stood away from the rest of the group as Trowa called up the most powerful shield he could which was just a very high powered up Protego. Heero took out his most trusted gun and without blinking shot the gun right at Trowa. To an untrained fighter it might look like Heero was aiming for the chest area but the gundam boys and girls knew better he aimed for his collar bone and would miss if Trowa moved quick enough.

Trowa was waiting for the bullet and was ready to dodge if he had too. As he saw the bullet come closer, he was somewhat worried he knew that the shield was strong, but could it withstand a bullet. If it did then he would want to test some of the weapons their gundams had and see if they would be effective. Suddenly, the bullet pierced through the shield and Trowa just dropped to the ground just as fast. When everyone was sure that the bullet was lodged in the wall, they all ran toward Trowa to make sure he was okay. Heero was smirking they might just have a way to defeat Voldemort since yes magic is quicker, but guns are stronger since all you need is a sniper rifle and one good shot before the enemy even knows what happen.

Relena was the first to say, "Trowa are you okay? Well at least now we know that our boys can use their normal toys to fight."

Trowa replied, "Yes Relena I'm fine also if your saying that we can use our normal toys to fight then wouldn't that mean the gundams which we destroyed back when we were seventeen."

Relena smirked while Une replied, "Come on koi do you really think I would let you destroy your babies that easy. I had them rebuilt a year later with none of you boys the wiser now we just need to do a test run to see if they will work in the magical world."

Trowa and Hermione both paled on that comment. They both remembered what the gundams caused in the mundane world they didn't want to know what the damage would be in the magical world. Quatre was also wondering why they would have to do a test run. He lived in a magical community and the gundam worked just fine there. Wufei seeing his friends face replied, "Quatre, the reason is that the gundams have never been used in a community that is this condense in magical energy. Where you lived it was magical and mundane, so the magic wasn't as powerful as it well be at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore was wondering what the hell the people were talking about he had never paid too much attention to what was happing in the mundane world or what the students talk about when it came to the other world. He was always preoccupied but now he wished that he had paid more attention. Hermione finally found her voice and screamed, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY CONSINDERING TO BRING THOSE KILLING MACHINES BACK. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND…"?

Wufei had enough and screamed, "ONNA, WOULD JUST SHUT THE HELL UP. WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO, AND THIS MIGHT BE OUR ONLY OPTION. YOUR GROUP HASN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING BETTER."

Hermione shut up at the yelling and was trying to figure out what Onna meant since she knew very little Japanese, but these boys seem to know exactly what he meant, and she was pretty sure by their faces that it was an insult. Ron was also wondering what Wufei had said and asked, "What did that mean?"

Duo decided to speak and said, "Don't take it personally Hermione, Wufei was never one to call a woman by her name when he gets pissed off hell, he still calls his wife Onna from time to time. It just literally means woman. He doesn't mean to make it sound like an insult it just comes out that way."

Wufei had decided that he had enough of this crap along with Heero and Trowa as the three left the apartment and went out for a walk.

On the third week of their stay Trowa had enough of staying in the house and looked at his daughter with mischief in his eyes and said, "You want to make an escape today and have fun just the two of us."

Mariemaia looked up from her transfiguring book with hope in her eyes the last few weeks had the boys researching and planning with not only the order but also with their wives that it left Mariemaia alone for the most part that she ended up be friending Kreacher. She whispered, "What do you have in mind dad."

Trowa smiled and replied, "That father daughter day. Your decided what you want to do, and I go along so we can spend time together."

Mariemaia smiled as she nodded her consent as the two decided on the best way of escaping with no one being the wiser which was easy enough since everyone was quite busy and wouldn't notice the two-missing people. As they got outside Trowa was happy to be in fresh air and said, "Okay sweet heart where are we going to do?"

Mariemaia replied, "How about Diagon alley that you talked about dad."

Trowa nodded and asked Mariemaia to take out her wand and lift in up in the air. When she did that a purple decker bus came into view. Trowa helped Mariemaia onto the bus and told Stan their destination.

Once they got to Diagon Alley, Trowa showed Mariemaia how to get in and the two were on their way to the Gringotts. As they walked in Mariemaia was amazed at the goblins as Trowa was telling her their history and why they don't like humans very much. Mariemaia nodded and felt bad for them but then again Trowa felt the same way. The two never noticed how the goblins were looking at them in amazement from the conversation. They have never heard humans stand up for goblins or agree with the goblins about those wars. As the two got up to the first unattended teller Mariemaia said, "Good day humble teller will you please assist us. "

The teller looked at the human that was speaking and was shocked on how she gave respect to him and said, "How may I help you."

Mariemaia said, "My dad and I would like to get money out of his vault but since I am not able to walk, I was hoping that you could get the money from the vault for us."

Trowa looked at the goblin and grinned as he said, "It's nice to see you Griphook."

Griphook looked at the boy that was standing behind the girl and he couldn't figure out how the boy knew his name. Mariemaia said, "Dad, do you know this goblin?"

Trowa replied, "Yes, he was the first goblin to take me down to my trust vault when I was eleven years old. He also took me to a vault that held a parcel for Professor Dumbledore."

Griphook replied, "Oh my Mr. Potter is that you. It has been awhile, I'm surprise that you still remembered me. You have changed quit a lot all these years."

Trowa nodded as he showed Griphook the key and the goblin went to retrieve the money that they wanted.

As they left the bank Trowa was looking at Mariemaia on where to next since it was her day and he was just there to enjoy it with her. She spotted the pet store and Eeylops Owl Emporium and pointed to the store. Trowa said, "I got one better they have different arrange of animals why don't we go to Magical Menagerie."  
Mariemaia nodded as her father pushed her there. On the way Mariemaia was listening to her father talking about some of his adventures in Diagon alley and what it was like back then. He was disappointed to see that Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop was no longer around. That had been his favorite shops as the owner had helped him understand his history of magic homework when he was thirteen. He would have to find out why the shop was close. As they walked into the pet shop Mariemaia had rolled up to the puppies. Trowa had to remind her that she can look but couldn't buy one since no one was ever home to take care of it and they traveled a lot.

As the two kept looking around Trowa wondered whatever happen to Hedwig. He had sent his faithful friend off since he couldn't take her with him when he left. He thought maybe that she would have gone to one of his friends, but he hadn't seen her since he came back to the wizardry world. He wondered where she could be or if she was even alive.

As they sat down for lunch at a little café that was at the corner of Diagon alley and Intellectu Alley known as the Looker's Café. Mariemaia loved the seating outside as the two ate their sandwiches. Suddenly, a white owl came and landed on Harry's shoulder hooting at him quite angry at him. Harry realizing that it was his most faithful friend he tried to talk sense to his wise owl and get back into her good graces by offering her some of his sandwich. Hedwig had a problem she wanted to stay mad at her human friend who had let her go free she had decided to stay with Luna until her human friend came back to her, but he was offering her his sandwich. She decided that the offering was good enough with one last hoot she started to eat some of the sandwich. She was just glad her friend was alive and healthy.

After lunch the two decided to go in the muggle world. Trowa kept his daughter close since the crowd was getting larger by the minute. As they made it to the muggle side, they noticed a movie theater and went to see what movies were out. They found an action movie that they thought they might like. As they were standing in line Trowa heard an unmistakable noise and froze up. He turned his head to the loud booming voice and noticed that it was indeed his uncle along with his aunt and cousin standing a few people behind him. Mariemaia just kept whispering to her father to keep him his calm. Trowa kept calm as he noticed his daughter looking at the board on what movies were playing. She quickly found the movie that would catch her interested it was Star Wars Attack of the Clones. She told her dad since they had seen the sequels along with the first of the prequels. Trowa hid a groan it was well known to his daughter that he didn't like Star Wars but since he promised his daughter, he decided just to go with it.

After the movie which Trowa was glad to get out of the theater and away from his biological family who had happen to be sitting two seats behind him. Let's just say if the movie hadn't ended when it did the world would have been down three Dursleys; which in his opinion might be a good thing. Trowa noticed the time and decided just to take Mariemaia out for dinner before going home the day had been successful. Mariemaia noticed an Italian restaurant and got her father's attention. After the dinner Mariemaia had a big grin on her face while her dad had a smirk as he called a cab to get them back home. Trowa was glad that this father and daughter day was uneventful. The other ones that he tried to have in the past will something always happened.


	7. Chapter 7

When they made it home Une smiled at the two as she told Mariemaia to go and get ready for bed. She looked at her husband and asked, "Did the two of you have fun?"

Trowa looked at his wife and said, "I always do, but I also had to keep myself from wiping the Dursley's off the face of the Earth which I'm still not sure if that would be such a bad thing. They really don't need Dudley to reproduce."

Une laughed at her husband's face when he had stated the Dursleys. She didn't blame him, but it had been awhile since his gundam rebel side came out. She sighed as she dragged him toward their room where she dropped a notebook in his hands and said, "You still have to do a lesson plan love we aren't getting anywhere with Voldemort and you skipped out on work this morning."

Trowa sighed as he started to work it wasn't the first time that he stayed up late to do some work. He finished the lesson plan with little difficulty since he was just doing that basics. Not much planning just trying to get these children whose parents seem to not care into better shape to defend themselves. He always believed that if you are in a war at least teach the ones you treasure to prepare to protect themselves. Then again it could be just from the way that he was raised and being in the war with the gundams and Voldemort. He lost his parents he wasn't going to lose anyone else.

The next day Trowa was looking over the blue prints of the gundams and seeing if there was a was a way to make them work in the wizardry world. He knew there had to be a way they were just overlooking the answer. He was still in the mind set along with Hermione about not letting these killing machines anywhere near the wizardry world when he had a great idea. He hit his head about not thinking about it before. He went towards Heero and said, "Got an idea get the guys since I doubt Dumbledore and his merry hench men will go for it. Heero nodded and said, "Back garden pronto got it."

When all the gundam boys plus their wives along with Mariemaia got out to the garden happy to get fresh air. All of them were surprise that Duo hadn't gone on a rampage yet since they had been stuck in the house. Yes, he just pulled off a prank on Sirius and Severus before Heero dragged him away. Let's just say that Duo had schemed with the Weasley twins. The prank wasn't all that ingenious all Duo got to do was trick both Sirius and Severus into a room where the Weasley twins would lock them in. Once the door was locked the two would not be able to lie to each other until they started to be civil to each other. Duo was just tired of hearing the argument and from talking to some of the members found out that it was going on since they were young teens. Duo figured it was like Wufei and him but then realized it wasn't anything like their friendship. He had stated to the twins that it was pent of tension or love, but he didn't know. The twins thought of love potions at first, but Duo decided that if they really love each other than lock them in a room and let them out when they finally got everything cleared up.

But back to the moment at hand. Trowa saw his family and said, "Okay everyone, you know my thoughts about the gundams in the wizardry world. I don't like the idea but here is my plan and its simple. We let it slip that I am back on earth to the Daily Prophet which is the wizardry newspaper. That will intrigue Voldyshorts; to try and find me so he can kill me. We lure him to an abandon field and get him with the gundams that way. He would have no time to react and hopefully he will be killed for good."

Heero and the others were shocked because it was simple but will thought out plan since they would be in their element plus, they would have the advantage. Well they had two advantages since one they would know the landscape and the second was that they were used to unknown number of enemies thanks to Oz and Romerfella for all the mobile dolls. The group quickly nodded and went to go find a field to work for them.

It took them about a week to find their battle ground since they had seen plenty of fields that would have worked but Duo had brought up the gundams would be seen quickly and they might realize ambush. Wufei and the others were shocked that it was Duo who saw that little flaw in the plan and decided to find a field with enough trees to hide their toys. They ended up agreeing on a field that had a wooded area on the south east side and a lake on the north. Wufei was the one who believed it was the perfect spot since his gundam could be in the lake, Heero and Quatre could hide in the woods with Heavyarms. Duo thanks to his invisibility shield and stealth generator could fly overhead and give them the go signal when Trowa just anticipates in his gundam once Voldemort sees him and fires the first spell.

Trowa and his wife went to the Daily Prophet and decided just to go with an interview that he was back in town and left hints on where the field was located knowing that Voldemort was a very smart man and would figure it out. Trowa and Une walked out laughing their asses off since they knew that it was only a matter of time that Voldemort would come after them. Trowa had given it three days before Voldemort would figure out the clues. As they got outside Trowa grabbed Une and anticipated to the field that they had chosen to battle at. Wufei had stated that once it came out in the paper Dumbledore would not be too pleased with them. Heero and the others agreed so they decided that they would just sleep in the gundams since they really weren't sure when Voldemort would show up plus there was more room now since they were rebuilt to let three people sleep in there comfortably. It was Relena's idea.

The next day Dumbledore and a few of his hench men minus Sirius and Severus who were still locked in the room thankfully when Trowa found out he asked Dobby to bring them food and drinks when they needed it since the three pranksters forgot about that when they made the idea, were reading the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore was pissed he noticed the interview first since it was front page and he wasn't happy his weapon had gone against him once again. Molly was worried as were the rest, but they also knew that Harry and the others could take care of themselves.

Out at a manor Voldemort was reading the Prophet while he thought over his plans to just take over the ministry when he saw the headlines that read The Boy Who Lived has been found. Voldemort read the article and noticed that the boy left hints in his answers and was trying to figure out where the boy was hiding. As he sat there, he called his death eaters and told them the great news that they were to keep an eye out for Potter. One death eater had remembered seeing him in the field yesterday as he had gone there to calm down after getting into an argument with his daughter and saw a man and woman walking towards the woods. He didn't follow since muggles were always around to go hiking or for a picnic. He quickly told Voldemort where he had seen the boy just yesterday. Voldemort was glad that one of his own men have seen him. What confused him is why was he being spotted in an isolated area in the muggle world? It didn't seem like a trap or anything Dumbledore would pull so he was trying to figure it out. All he knew was that he wasn't going to let that boy go on living.

Three days later Trowa was laying on the grass wondering if Voldemort was smart enough to figure out where they were at. I mean Voldemort has been trying to kill him since he was one and failed every time. Suddenly, he heard many pops and got up quickly. He noticed the large group of death eaters and right in the very front was Voldemort.

Duo was flying overhead and noticed the amount of men and thought come on we don't even need the gundams hell one gundam can take them out by themselves. He moved to his commlink which was connected to the others and the earwig in Trowa's ear (Got to love the girls). Duo said, "Everyone there many, yes but not like when we had the dolls plus how there're grouped one gundam can kill them. Heero, do you happen to have your snipper gun on you?"

Heero replied, "I do Duo I had gone back to the manor just yesterday to retrieve it why."

Duo said, "Change of plans if you can shoot Voldemort with the riffle then we can all come and start fighting the followers without too much worry we just have to worry about the spells coming at us, but we might take them by surprise if we kill Voldemort first."

Heero replied, "I roger Duo we'll do it your way it might be better the gundams will be our back up plan if we fail."

Trowa heard everything and even thou he didn't care for the plan Heero was their leader and he had to follow orders. He did understand what Duo had stated, but he also didn't know if many protegos would hold off a gun shot. Trowa was brought out of his mind when he saw a jet of green light coming at him and he hit the ground before the spell hit him. Trowa thought shit he ain't playing around here. Trowa brought out his gun since now he had to keep Voldemort in place so Heero could get a clean shot. He noticed Bellatrix who was on the right of Voldemort and thought this one is for you Neville. With that he pulled the trigger and saw Bellatrix go down to a bullet right in between the eyes.

Suddenly, he noticed Wufei and the others minus Heero surrounding the other death eaters and taking them out since they all put silencers on their guns. Heero had his stand up and the rifle put exactly like he was taught. He laid down and looked for his target. He smiled since he had a clear shot if Trowa stayed down. He pointed the gun right at Voldemort's heart and fired the shot. Trowa stayed down still firing his gun at random death eaters he was glad that he took down both Bellatrix and Wormtail. Suddenly, he rolled out of the way as once again Voldemort shot the killing curse at him. Just as Trowa rolled out of the way of the incoming killing curse Heero took his shot and watched Voldemort fall. Trowa just rolled over to his back and laughed. It was ironic to think that all it took was a shot to the heart to kill Voldemort once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

The five regroup to take down the remaining death eaters which they would have done if they didn't have to scramble to save their own lives from incoming bombs that Towa knew could only come from Heavy arms. Once the smoke settled you could see a large crater where the death eaters had once stood. Body parts laid all over as the girls came over to their boys to make sure that they were okay.

Once they got back to headquarters Sally forced them to sit to make sure they were okay. Trowa had a gash on his upper right arm where a spell had glazed his arm when he tried to roll out of the way of the killing curse. Along with cuts and bruises form rolling around in the dirt or the explosion from his beautiful daughter who decided that she wanted in on the action at the last moment. Duo and the others came out with just cuts and bruises from the explosion. Thankfully they were able to get out of the danger zone of being blown up.

Dumbledore was shock when all eleven people came in bloody, bruised, and just banged up. They looked better after each boy took a shower and changed into clean and undamaged clothes. Duo was working on his braid when Trowa came out and marched up to Dumbledore and said, "Voldemort is finally gone and so am I. Never try to contact me again or use my wife to get me to do anything for you again. I am officially free of any obligation to the Wizardry World and I am not staying here a moment longer."

Sirius and Severus who had just finally got a partial friendship going and just got out of the room thanks to the Weasley twins spell work. Heard what Trowa said and decided to not go anywhere near Dumbledore and the ex-gundam pilots for a while they were wondering what they had missed for the who knew how long they had been locked in the room. They decided that asking Remus might be safer.

The gundam boys glared one last time at Dumbledore as they left the house and where on the way to the airport when Lady Une got a wonderful idea and mischief was in her eyes. She whispered to Heero to stop the car at Private Drive. Heero wondered why but did as he told. Once they were at Private Drive, she told Trowa this is your one and only chance to take revenge on the Dursleys without any retaliation taken on you. Trowa smirked as he knew that she was letting his rebel gundam side do what it wished. He wasn't going to waste time or the chance to do it he slides out of the car and ran toward number 4 Private Drive. Duo looked at Une and said, "Une babe what was that about?"

Une replied, "One how many times do I have to tell you Maxwell not to call me babe and second the Dursley's live at the house my husband just went in and let's just say that this is retribution from all the abuse and neglect they did to him. His rebel side wants revenge and I let him have it.

Inside the house as the Dursleys didn't know that they just let their nephew in as Trowa had told them that he was Special agent Trowa Barton from the preventers and he had a few questions about a beating that their son Dudley might be involved with. Trowa first noticed that Vernon was fatter than the last time and he felt queasy just by seeing him. As Petunia sat down at the kitchen table and gestured for Trowa to do the same. Petunia said, "I don't know of how Dudley could be involved with a beating. He is the most behaved boy well now man. He did have a mean steak when he was a teen but after his cousin left, he turned his life around something my nephew said made him see reason.

Trowa was shocked the only thing he had said to Dudley when he left was one day you're going to have to decide, to do what you know is right or do what everyone says to do. When that day comes, I hope that you can make the choice and I hope you can live with it. Trowa knew that Dudley decided to change his life, or he found out that he didn't want to live as an abusive person. As he saw the living, he noticed Dudley had just come in and noticed that he was a lot thinner than last time he was still on the chubby side, but he wasn't as wide.

Petunia noticed Dudley as well and waved him over. As he came over Petunia said, "Dudley, this is agent Barton he said that someone accused you of a beating."

Dudley looked confused and said, "I did no such thing I stopped that a long time ago I even quite being friends with the other children around here just to straighten myself out."

Trowa replied, "I am sorry about the confusion cousin. I know for a fact that there was no beating I wanted to see if anything I had said when I left an effect on you. I see that it did and I'm glad to bad that it didn't on your father."

Dudley replied, "Harry is that you. Yes, what you said influenced me but also my wife Luna and our little girl Maren had also helped. We even took care of your owl Hedwig. Maren loves the owl."

Trowa smiled and said, "Thank you for taking care of Hedwig for me and will you still do it. I talked to Hedwig and she understands that I can't keep her. She wouldn't mind staying with you as long as you send me letters, so she can visit me."

Dudley replied, "We can do that Luna would probably do it more than me, since she knew you more."

Trowa got up and left he knew that he couldn't do what the rebel part of him wanted since it meant killing the only people that were left of his family. They may never talk but they were still family. He got back in the car.

Une looked at him and said, "So, how did it go?"

Trowa replied, "I couldn't do it. Dudley came in and we had a talk he is married to one of my closes friends and he has a daughter. I can't take him away from all of that since he changed his life around. I also couldn't take my aunt or uncle away from their granddaughter. I know how it feels not knowing my grandparents and all I thought was Mariemaia and how she would feel if she didn't have us anymore."

With that said everyone smiled as Heero drove off toward East Ham to meet up with the traveling circus. Cathy and the girls were glad this mission was over and done with. Cathy was also glad to have her human target back for another round of knife throwing. Trowa smiled at his wife and said to everyone's enjoyment, "Mission completed.

The End


End file.
